New Girl!:
by Miss.Mary-J
Summary: The title is completly horrible! ;)I know...Well...Nick is hooked on the new girl! Rating R for later chapters. PLS RR
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here. (I wish I could own George Eads!!).I just write this for fun.I've just made a story with the people in CSI the best show of all time!! #:·P.   
  
*I don't speak a very good English because I'm from Puerto Rico and I've just been living here in USA a few years so I've made a big effort to write this. I hope you enjoy this story   
  
*Chapter 1* 'Hey, I need to tell you something' Grissom said 'We've admitted a new CSI. She's Monica Williams. She's come from Chicago and she will work with us. Welcome Monica.' He finished. Monica was a young black woman, very tall, with braids and very well dressed. 'Thank you Mr. Grissom' Monica said. Everybody stood up to shake hands with Monica, while she was smiling.   
  
'Where's Nick?' asked Grissom.   
  
'He's in court, he didn't told you?'   
  
'Oh yeah. People. We've got work.' Grissom said.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Monica entered the lab and she saw a young man examining DNA.   
  
'Please examine this DNA' she told the man.   
  
He took his eyes from the microscope and looked at her.   
  
'Do I know you?' he asked with a smile trying to get on well with the newcomer.   
  
'Oh.I'm Monica Williams' she said shaking hands with him 'And you are..'   
  
'Greg Sanders' he said   
  
'Well. Now, please examine this DNA.' She told him again.   
  
'OK, Do you want me to show you the lab or something else.' he said (NOTE; We all know Greg.;-)))   
  
'Mmmh.. Maybe later ok?.I know how's a lab.' She went out of the room.   
  
'Don't worry. He always do that' someone told her.   
  
'Yeah.but he's sincere.Too sincere!.' she said laughing.   
  
'Hi, I'm Nick Stokes'   
  
'I'm Monica Williams, I think I work with you' she said shaking hands with him.   
  
'Yeah, Grissom told me.I was asking.Do u mind if I invite you to have lunch?' Nick said shyly.   
  
'Oh.I'm not hungry' but seeing Nick's face she said 'but if I don't have lunch now I won't have time later'  
  
---  
  
Well.FORGIVE ME!! My mistakes cannot be counted!! Please, If you don't mind collect them and leave them in the review.Because.You are going to review, right?.. TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO!! Soo.  
  
Have a nice day people!!!  
  
Bye bye!! :-D 


	2. ¨CHAPTER 2¨

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here. (I wish I could own George Eads!!).I just write this for fun.I've just made a story with the people in CSI the best show of all time!! #:·P.  
  
*I don't speak a very good English because I'm from Puerto Rico and I've just been living here in USA a few years so I've made a big effort to write this. I hope you enjoy this story  
  
*Chapter 2*   
  
They were already having lunch.   
  
'So.Why have you come here?' He asked  
  
'My ex boyfriend was upsetting me the whole day so I just wanted to be out of Chicago as soon as possible.' She answered.   
  
'Really?'   
  
She nodded 'He followed me in every street. He couldn't understand that he was out of my life. I'm scared if he finds out that I'm in Las Vegas now. I'm sure he will come again' she explained.   
  
'But you don't have to worry here. Grissom will protect you. You just got to tell him if he comes back.' Nick said.   
  
'And what about you?!' she said laughing 'Only Grissom is going to protect me? What about, Catherine, Sara, Warrick.You?' Monica asked.   
  
'Well of course we'll do. But he's the boss. He is the only man that can expel someone out of the building if he comes here.' He said laughing   
  
Monica looked at the table.   
  
'I've made hundreds of mistakes in my life but none like being with him. He was an asshole.. I should've seen it since the first day' Monica told him   
  
'What other mistakes?' Nick asked. He was feeling like if he knew Monica his whole life.   
  
'I.I got pregnant when I was fifteen.' She said   
  
'Oh.I'm sorry.so Have you got a kid?' he asked.   
  
'Yeah.They are twins. Imagine: fifteen years old and rising two girls alone. They are with their father right now. Because you know. We are not married. He didn't want to stay with my anymore. At first I thought I was going to die. It was the worst moment of my life but now I can't imagine my life without my girls. What has been the worst moment of your life?'  
  
He was just looking at his hands on the table.   
  
'Nick.Nick? Are you OK? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable with it' Monica said   
  
'No.No' he had to answer. She had told him a lot of things. 'I was nine.And she was my babysitter.' he told her..   
  
'Oh.God.I shouldn't have asked.I'm so sorry Nick. Forgive me..I'm-' Monica was so nervous.   
  
'Oh. No.It's OK really. You know.I didn't know what was it.She just told me that if I told something to my parents she would hurt me again' he said. Monica took his hand. 'I was so scared..I didn't know what was it. I just knew it was wrong.I felt guilty. I told my parents and they told me that it wasn't my fault. That everything would be OK.' Nick told her.   
  
'Nick. Nick look at me. It wasn't your fault and you know it. She was just a. a bitch who had nothing better to do than molest a nine year old boy. ' she said caressing his hands. 'But now that boy is a man...' Nick looked at her. 'A strong, sweet, polite man that has a bad memory' Nick blushed. 'Don't think about that OK?' she said smiling'.   
  
'OK' he said. He felt really well after those words.Monica was a very nice person.   
  
'Now.let's go. We've got work to do.' She said.   
  
They walked to the CSI building.   
  
'Monica, Thank you'. Nick told her. 'Your words have helped me'   
  
'What words? That it wasn't your fault or all those adjectives?' she asked joking,   
  
'Both' he laughed.   
  
'Cool.' She said smiling.  
  
---  
  
Hey hey hey!!! How are you guys?!  
  
Well.I hope you like this 2nd chapter.If you do.Review pleasee!! If you don't like it you can review of course!! Sorry again if you see mistakes!  
  
Have a gr8 day!!  
  
Miss.Mary-J 


	3. CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here.. (I wish I could own George Eads!!)..I just write this for fun..I've just made a story with the people in CSI the best show of all time!! #:·P.   
  
*I don't speak a very good English because I'm from Puerto Rico and I've just been living here in USA a few years so I've made a big effort to write this. I hope you enjoy this story  
  
*Chapter 3:   
  
(Two days later)   
  
'Sara!, Sara!.. 'Monica shouted from the opposite side of the corridor. 'I'm going to examine the clothes of the victim. Maybe I find something out. OK?.' Sara nodded.   
  
She went to the lab but she stopped because she heard her name. She hid in the corridor behind the lab's door so none inside it could see her.   
  
'Monica is like.. Jennifer Lopez and Einstein' Greg voice said. 'You know.. she's the perfect example of 'healthy mind in healthy body'.   
  
She smiled.   
  
'No.. No man.. she's a very good professional. She's here just because she does an excellent job' That was Nick's voice.   
  
'C'mon Nicky.. Are you going to tell me that she hasn't got a perfect body.. perfect face, perfect hair style.. '   
  
'Yeah.. she's pretty.. Well she's very pretty. And very intelligent. And she has an amazing smile.. But.. Look. You're not right in everything!! You haven't seen her hair style. She always wears something that covers her hair .. You only can see braids!.' Nick said laughing.   
  
'Yeah..We'll see' Greg said.   
  
She entered the lab with a smile.   
  
'Hi guys.. How are you doing? Nice day..Huh?' she said.   
  
'Mmhh.. Yeah' Greg said. 'Monica, can you take off your scarf?' he asked   
  
'What?' she said surprised.   
  
'You know..The scarf. I want to see your braids.' He said looking at Nick.   
  
'Oh..Sure..Well' she took off the scarf showing a very complex mix of braids making a labyrinth.   
  
'Wow, cool' Nick said 'It hurts, doesn't it?'   
  
'When I made them for the first time it hurt, but now it doesn't.' she explained.   
  
'Well guys.. I got to go.. And by the way Nick. You are the first person that has ever told me that I've got an amazing smile' She went out laughing inside her because she wanted to know how Nick would react if he found out that she heard them talking.   
  
'Hey Monica..' Nick told her. He had followed her through the corridor. 'Have you got plans for tonight?'   
  
'Mmnn.. No, why?'   
  
'Well.. Can I invite you to a restaurant tonight?' Nick asked waiting for her answer   
  
'Oh.. Yeah.. ' Monica answered.   
  
'Where's your house? I mean, I'll pick you up.'   
  
'Ah.. ' She wrote her address on a paper. 'that's my address and my phone number. Phone me if you've got any problem.' She said   
  
'OK.. Thanks..' Nick said.   
  
'You are welcome' She said. 'When are your going to come?'   
  
'Half past eight, I gotta work till eight but we always stay a bit more.'   
  
'OK..See you tonight'   
  
'See you'.  
  
'Oh.. That thing about your teeth.. I really mean it.. They are perfect'  
  
She felt the blood going to her cheeks. She prayed that her black skin could hide her red cheeks.  
  
'Oh.. Mmm.. Ok.. Thank you'  
  
-------  
  
HEEEEYYYY PEOPLEEEE!!!  
  
How are you doing?!! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!! What do you think about the fic???!!!! A lot of mistakes (I know guys..I know..:-P).. Soo... REVIEW plsss!!! I really need them to continue the story!!  
  
Thanks a lot to:  
  
-McKenna   
  
-8)   
  
for your reviews.. THAAAAAAANK UUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here. (I wish I could own George Eads!!).I just write this for fun.I've just made a story with the people in CSI the best show of all time!! #:·P.   
  
*I don't speak a very good English because I'm from Puerto Rico and I've just been living here in USA a few years so I've made a big effort to write this. I hope you enjoy this story  
  
*Chapter 4:   
  
Nick knocked at the door and he heard the steps inside.   
  
Monica opened the door. She was extremely pretty. She was wearing a black dress and high heeled shoes.   
  
'Wow!!, You're very pretty tonight!' Nick told her   
  
'Thank you' she said shyly. 'So you are!. But please come in. Let's have a drink'. She said.   
  
'Thank you' he entered the house 'Hey, your house is great! Wow! You are very tidy!'   
  
Monica laughed   
  
'Ha!! This is only the living room. I've tidied it up because you are here. You should see my bedroom.' Nick laughed   
  
'I'm sure that it will be tidier than my house!' Nick told her.   
  
Monica brought the drinks and she gave a cup to Nick. They sat down on the sofa.   
  
'So.. you are from Texas, right?' Monica asked   
  
'Yeah.. how d'you know it?'   
  
'Nick..'   
  
'My accent'   
  
'Yeah..' she laughed.   
  
They stood there. Nick moved his lips closer to hers.   
  
She cough. Nick realised what he was doing.  
  
  
  
'Oh.. We'd better go.' Nick said embarrassed.   
  
'Yeah.Leave the cup there on the table'   
  
---   
  
  
They arrived the restaurant..   
  
It was very big and everybody seemed to be rich there.   
  
'But Nick.. This is too expensive' she whispered.   
  
'Don't worry. I've come here and it's not as expensive as it looks.'   
  
They sat down.   
  
'Nicky, This is not right. This restaurant is very expensive and you won't let me pay.'   
  
'Monica relax. I told you is not very expensive.' He tried to make her feel comfortable. 'now don't think about it'.   
  
'Tell me. You where born in Chicago?' he asked   
  
'No.I was born in New York. I studied there. And I moved to Chicago for work.'   
  
'Really? Where in New York?' He asked   
  
'Brooklyn. I've got a lot of bad memories about it. My high school years where hell.'   
  
'Why?!'   
  
'Because. Well.Maybe you think I'm vain but I've always caught boy's attention.' Nick laughed. 'And the girls in my class didn't like it very much. I didn't like that. You know. Every guy just looked at me like if I were an object. I mean.. They never talked to me.. So once I was walking home. The girls in my class were waiting for me..They started to insult me and they hit me. Look at his scar' she showed her arm. 'they did that to me with a cissors. they didn't stop till I went to university'   
  
'God, that's cruel.' Nick told her.   
  
'I'm sure you were the. "Girl's man' in your class"' Monica said   
  
'No.No.' nick laughed   
  
'But you're blushing!!' Monica pointed at his cheeks.   
  
'OK.But I wasn't the posh one that was sending love letters in class.You understand me?'   
  
'Yeah.But tell me.You've never said to a girl.You know, something more posh than romantic' Monica asked.   
  
'No.' he told her   
  
'You are blushing again!!'   
  
'Oh god..'   
  
'Don't worry. I like that' she told him.   
  
'You like what?'   
  
'You know.shy men. They are lovely. So you are lovely'.   
  
'I think I'm blushing again' Said Nick.   
  
'Yes you are!!'   
  
They started eating.   
  
'Oh! I love this song. Well I love everything by Mary J. Blige but this song is wonderful. I gotta buy her new CD.' Monica told him.   
  
They finished and they went out.   
  
'Let's have a walk. There is a beautiful park right there.' Said Nick.   
  
'OK'   
  
They walked there for a long time.   
  
'Nicky can we sit in that bench. These shoes are killing me.' Said Monica.   
  
'Yeah.Of course.' They sat down 'Nicky, thank you very much for this night. I've loved it. Really. Thanks.' 'Don't mention it.'   
  
'Uf!! It's cold!!' Said Monica crossing her arms.   
  
Nick took off his jacket and he put it on Monica's shoulders.   
  
'Thank you'. She placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and she kissed his cheek (NOTE: Remember Kristy's kiss? Just like that!! A lovely kiss ;-P). She looked at him and she tried not to laugh because Nick was blushing again.   
  
Nick looked at her. She was so.Innocent. Always showing that smile with those perfect teeth.   
  
'So.We must go...' She said.   
  
Nick drove Monica back home.   
  
'Are you sure you don't want to come in?'   
  
'Yeah. It's late and we have to work tomorrow.' He told her   
  
'You're in love with your work,'   
  
'Just like Grissom. Bye!'   
  
'oh..And about what happened in the lab this morning.. I heard what you were saying.. Thanks for all the good things you told me. Bye'   
  
When she closed the door Nick touched the cheek where Monica had kissed him..   
  
'Wow' he though.'Great!'  
  
------  
  
Hiiiii!!!  
  
Have you liked this chapter..  
  
I hope you have!!! ;)) So.CYA!!  
  
LOVE  
  
Miss. Mary-J 


End file.
